


Romance For The (Un)Lucky

by Purpli



Series: Kamuegi Week 2020 Purpli Edition [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dialogue Heavy, Everyone in this universe is Makoto-Sexual, Fluff, M/M, Makoto is a total CHAD, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Pining, Wingman Junko, hajime im so sorry you don't exist in this universe, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform, ungodly amount of dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpli/pseuds/Purpli
Summary: Makoto Naegi has caught the attention of several of his classmates.Can help from Junko Enoshima help him catch the eye of the person he likes?NON DESPAIR AU in case it's hidden in the tags.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Series: Kamuegi Week 2020 Purpli Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895113
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87
Collections: Kamuegi Week 2020





	Romance For The (Un)Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three: Non-Despair AU

Makoto was starting to discover that he had a problem with some of his classmates. It wasn’t anything huge, but it was starting to become noticeable.

As Junko had put it, “Damn, Makoto, you’re a total chick magnet.”

At first, he just stared at Junko confused. What did she even mean?

“Huh…?” Makoto had asked. “A ‘chick magnet’...? Junko, what are you talking about?”

“We believe that a certain Mukuro and Sayaka have a crush on thee,” Junko clarified.

“A crush on me…?” Makoto echoed. “Junko, I don’t really think that’s correct.”

“As a plebian, you might not be able to see it,” Junko continued. “But it is very clear that they’d bed you if given the chance.”

“‘Bed me…’? They would make me a bed…?” Makoto asked.

“You’re so fuckin’ oblivious Makoto that it’s actually kinda funny,” Junko said as she stuck out her tongue. “They’d fuck you until you died, is that any fuckin’ better?”

“H-huh…?!”

“C’mon Mac, you got two hot chicks trying to fuck you and you really haven’t noticed?!” Junko said. “Although there is that fuckin’ mysterious stalker chick if that’s your type.”

“You’re kidding, right…?”

“On the contrary,” Junko said, quickly changing her hair into a ponytail. “From my calculations, the chance of any of them accepting your confession is one hundred percent.”

“Of course, also from my calculations,” Junko continued. “You’re very unlikely to confess to any of them.”

“Because someone else has caught your eye,” Junko finished.

“H-how do you know about that…?!” Makoto asked as Junko smiled.

“Because you’re painfully obvious, silly!” Junko said, making her voice higher pitched. “It’s that Izuru Kamukura guy right?”

“N-no, that’s wrong…!” Makoto objected. “There’s no one who I’d currently date…!”

“Makoto, you’re in lovesy-dovesy with an upper-classman,” Junko said. “There’s no shame in admitting that, ya know!”

“H-hey, don’t go saying that so loud!”

“So it is true, right?” Junko asked. “If so, when are you gonna make your move…? There’s no way a guy like that can stay waiting forever.”

“I don’t even really know him,” Makoto admitted. “The way the school treats him like some sort of secret…”

“Admittedly, that does pose a problem,” Junko said, putting on glasses. “Apparently, we aren’t supposed to know about him.”

“We aren’t…?”

“Correct,” Junko said. “Although, this school isn’t the best at keeping secrets, as you can tell.”

“Then how am I supposed to talk to him…?” Makoto asked. “There’s no way they’d let me near him.”

“This does seem pretty hopeless…” Junko said, looking sad. “How are you supposed to confess your love when he’s guarded…?”

“It’s not love…!” Makoto protested. “I just want to get to know him more…!”

“What’s even worse,” Junko said. “Is that you won’t even admit you’re in love with him because there’s no hope… That makes me sad.”

“Wait, how do you know about Izuru Kamukura, anyways?” Makoto asked, trying to change the subject. “Isn’t he supposed to be a ‘secret’?”

“That would be kinda concerning, wouldn’t it?” Junko asked, putting her hands over her chin. “Of course the truth is that they aren’t good at hiding documents so I just took a peek!”

“Plus, everyone’s seen him anyways, right?” Junko asked. “So there’s really no point in saying that he was actually hidden.”

“So you stole documents…?”

“I put them back, eventually!” Junko said. “But that doesn’t matter right now, we’re trying to set up your dream date, silly!”

“Wait, if we’ve seen him before… couldn’t we just try to catch him somewhere?” Makoto asked. “It’s probably a lot safer than us trying to sneak into wherever they keep him.”

“You’re right,” Junko said, putting her hand over her face. “Although that does sound like too much work trying to track him down…”

“Too much work…?” Makoto asked. “He has to go to some overlapping places, right?”

“Maybe,” Junko said. “But isn’t it just  _ boring _ waiting for someone to just appear?”

“I can do it by myself.”

“Now that is the spirit we like to see,” Junko said, putting on a crown. “Of course we have noticed that he does have some places he likes to visit.”

“Of course we can tell you,” Junko said. “For a price, that is.”

“A price…?” Makoto asked. “What could I offer you…?”

“You must tell Mukuro that you just want to be friends with her,” Junko said. “There is no need for thee to lead her on.”

“Is that it…?”

“Of course that’s fuckin’ it, it’d be a huge weight off my damn back!” Junko said, crossing her arms over her chest. “So if you fuckin’ agree, I’ll tell you where Izuru’s most likely to be, capiche?”

“Yeah,” Makoto said. “Of course!”

“He’s probably loitering by the fountain, like some fuckin’ nerd,” Junko said. “Now go catch your fuckin’ man or whatever.”

“Thanks, Junko,” Makoto said as he went off towards the fountain.

Junko wasn’t wrong. Izuru was by the fountain although it looked like he was walking away.

“Izuru!” Makoto yelled, trying to catch up to him.

Surprisingly, Izuru stopped and waited for Makoto to catch up with him.

“Makoto,” Izuru began. “What do you want?”

“H-huh…? I just want to talk…?”

“Hm,” Izuru said. “I suppose you have something interesting you want to say, then?”

Before Makoto could begin to speak, a loud noise interrupted him.

“Makoto!” Sayaka yelled. “Where have you been…?!”

“Yeah!” Mukuro yelled as she got out of the fountain. “We’ve been waiting for you!”

“Sayaka and Mukuro…?” Makoto said. “Wait, Mukuro, were you in the fountain…?!”

“That’s what they were doing then,” Izuru said. “How boring.”

“Boring…? Wait, they’ve been here the whole time…?!” Makoto asked.

“Junko told us you were bound to come here,” Sayaka explained as she walked closer to Makoto. “So all we had to do is wait.”

“That still doesn’t explain why Mukuro was in the fountain…!”

“Sometimes you need to take desperate measures to hide,” Mukuro said. “Although I was wondering if you were ever going to come.”

“I mean, what were you guys even waiting for…?” Makoto asked. “Is it something about class?”

Sayaka and Mukuro only stared at him blankly, which he would’ve been able to take more seriously if Mukuro wasn’t soaking wet.

“So you didn’t have anything planned?” Sayaka asked, staring at Makoto intently. “Nothing at all?”

“No…?” Makoto answered. “Not that I know of, anyway.”  
Sayaka and Mukuro just continued to stare at Makoto.

“It seems our information was wrong,” Mukuro said suddenly. “We’ll be seeing you later, Makoto.”

“Yep!” Sayaka said quickly. “Don’t have too much fun without us, alright?”

Makoto just nodded as Sayaka and Mukuro left.

Somehow they looked disappointed, but Makoto wasn’t sure why.

“That was boring,” Izuru commented.

“I don’t even understand what happened,” Makoto admitted. “Why were they waiting here for me…?”

“Because they were told to,” Izuru said. “They admitted that much.”

“Yeah,” Makoto admitted. “But there has to be more of a reason, right?”

“If you’re going to wonder about that,” Izuru said, beginning to walk away. “You can do it without me.”

“H-hey, wait…!” Makoto yelled, catching up to Izuru. “That’s not why I came here, I wasn’t even expecting them!”

“Then what did you come here for?” Izuru asked. “To talk about the weather?”

“No,” Makoto said. “I just want to get to know you more, is that a crime…?”

Izuru stopped suddenly, looking down at Makoto.

“You want to get to know me…” Izuru said. “Instead of dealing with your other classmates?”

“Dealing with my other classmates…?” Makoto asked. “You mean, like, hanging out with them?”

“That is the same thing,” Izuru said. “There’s no point in our socialization, we would never see each other.”

“That’s not true!” Makoto objected. “I pass by you all the time!”

“During school hours,” Izuru corrected. “And your hall monitor classmate would never allow you to loiter.”

“H-hey, that’s not fair!” Makoto said. “I could make an effort!”

“Why are you so insulted over my comment?” Izuru asked. “It’s not as if I’m wrong.”

“I mean technically, you’re not…” Makoto began. “But becoming friends with someone means making an effort!”

“An effort to get into trouble?”

“No, an effort to get to know you!” Makoto said. “Sometimes getting into trouble is worth the reward.”

“It seems more trouble than it’s worth.”

“Huh…?” Makoto asked. “Friends are worth it!”

“Wait…” Makoto said as realization dawned on him. “You do have friends, right…?”

“Friendships are boring,” Izuru said. “There is no point in making them.”

“W-what…?!” Makoto yelled. “Of course there is!”

“Just because you find them worth the effort,” Izuru said. “Doesn’t mean that they are.”

“That doesn’t make any sense…!” Makoto said. “It’s human nature to want friends!”

“That doesn’t change the fact that friendships are boring,” Izuru said. “There’s no variance in friendships.”

“No, that’s wrong!” Makoto yelled. “And I’ll prove it!”

“How so?” Izuru asked. “All of your friendships are undeniably boring.”

“I’ll prove it by becoming your friend!” Makoto said. “That’ll prove you wrong!” 

“Fine,” Izuru said.

“H-huh…?”

“I agreed.”

“O-of course you did…!” Makoto said. “I didn’t doubt that you would for a moment.”

“So what is your plan?” Izuru asked. “Assuming you have one.”

“T-tomorrow,” Makoto began. “Tomorrow we’ll meet at the same place and then we’ll go to my dorm.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to meet at your dorm?”

“Yeah well… meeting here gives us more time to talk,” Makoto said. “And friendship is built on communication…!”

“Very well,” Izuru said. “We’ll meet here tomorrow at the same time.”

Makoto nodded, “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

Izuru walked off and Makoto walked back near the dorms.

“So, Makoto!” Junko said, intercepting him. “Did your love story with Izuru Kamukura work out?”

“Well actually…” Makoto began, as he explained his current situation to Junko.

“Wow Makoto, you fuckin’ friend-zoned yourself?” Junko asked, putting her tongue out. “Man you’re fucking hopeless…!”

“I know…” Makoto said. “But at least I’ll get to know him…?”

“What the fuck are you even expecting from him?” Junko asked. “I mean really, you probably should’ve just taken Sayaka or Mukuro at this fuckin’ rate.”

“I can’t give up now,” Makoto said. “At the very least I want to become friends with him!”

“The chances of you being able to keep your feelings hidden are low,” Junko said as she put on glasses. “I do hope you are aware of that.”

“It’ll be fine!” Makoto said. “I mean, what’s the worst that can happen?”

Apparently, as Makoto was quick to discover, his luck was quick to test the worst possible outcome.

His teachers had all decided to make today pop quiz day and Makoto was poorly prepared.

Afterward, he spilled his lunch and by the time he had cleaned himself up, there was no time left to eat.

Overall, Makoto would rate his day poorly.

At least he had Izuru to look forward to.

“Makoto,” Sayaka said, walking up to him while he was beginning to pack up. “Do you have anything planned for today?”

“Huh…?” Makoto said. “I do, yeah.”

“Oh,” Sayaka said. “Is it with Mukuro?”

“No…?”

“Oh, that’s good!” Sayaka said as she started to smile. “I hope you enjoy your plans, then!”

Makoto smiled at Sayaka as she left.

_Alright,_ Makoto thought. _Operation: Become Friends with Izuru Kamukura_ _starts now!_

“Makoto,” Izuru said as Makoto walked up to the fountain. “You’ve arrived.”

“Yep!” Makoto replied. “Good thing neither of us forgot, huh?”

“Does that happen often to you?”

“You mean, someone forgetting a hangout…?” Makoto asked. “No, not really.”

Izuru just stared at Makoto.

“Anyways, let’s go to my dorm,” Makoto said. “And maybe try to avoid my classmates along the way.”

“Did something happen with them?”

“Not really,” Makoto began. “But recently my two classmates Sayaka and Mukuro, you met them yesterday, have been acting a bit weird.”

“Junko said that they want to date me, but…” Makoto continued.

“You don’t want to date them, then?” Izuru asked. “Your love triangle situation seems awfully boring.”

“It’s not that I wouldn’t date them,” Makoto replied. “I just want to try dating someone else first.”

“Someone else…” Izuru repeated. “Then why aren’t you hanging out with them, instead?”

“H-huh…?” Makoto said. “What do you mean…?”

“Why are you wasting time with someone else when you could be spending time with them?” Izuru asked. “It doesn’t make sense.”

“Maybe not,” Makoto admitted. “But I already know I don’t have a chance with them.”

“So I’d rather get to know you instead,” Makoto continued. “Instead of chasing a dream about a relationship that probably isn’t going to happen.”

“You have a poor self-image,” Izuru commented. “Much like that other lucky student.” 

“A poor self-image…?” Makoto echoed. “I just think in cases like this it’s better to be realistic about it.”

“If someone else came up to you and asked for advice about the same situation,” Izuru began. “What would you tell them to do?”  
“Well, obviously I’d say that they should go for it!” Makoto said. “I mean, they only have one shot, right?”

“My point exactly.”

“H-huh…?! Hey, wait…”

“We’re at your dorm,” Izuru said, changing the subject.

“Oh, yeah, you’re right,” Makoto said, unlocking his dorm and letting Izuru in.

“You haven’t decorated,” Izuru commented.

“No,” Makoto admitted. “There’s not much I’d really put in here, anyway.”

“You have no interests?”

“Nothing that isn’t popular, no,” Makoto said. “Plus this place isn’t really mine, right? I wouldn’t want anything to break in here and then have to pay.”

“Aren’t you the Ultimate Lucky Student?” Izuru asked. “Would something break without you attempting to break it?”

“Not really,” Makoto began to explain. “My luck is sort of a fluke, it’s actually more bad than good.”

“Interesting,” Izuru admitted.

After hanging out with Izuru for a while, it was obvious Izuru had to go back to wherever Hope’s Peak was keeping him.

“We’ll speak to each other tomorrow,” Makoto said. “But I wouldn’t want you to get into trouble because of me.”

“There’s not much they can do against me,” Izuru said.

“Huh…?” Makoto said. “Couldn’t they punish you for breaking the rules?”

“No,” was all that Izuru responded.

Still, Izuru left before anyone could make a complaint.

_ He’s weird _ , Makoto thought.  _ There’s something odd about his situation, although I guess it isn’t my place to judge… _

When school let out the next day, Makoto was stopped by Kyoko.

“I see you’ve been hanging out with new people, Makoto,” Kyoko said, crossing her arms. “Are you sure you’re making a wise decision?”

“Are you talking about Izuru…?” Makoto asked.

“Just be careful with him,” Kyoko said. “From what I can tell about him, Hope’s Peak is keeping him a secret for a reason.”

“I’ll be fine,” Makoto said smiling at her. “He’s just another classmate, anyways.”

“Are you so sure?” Kyoko asked. “Do you know anything about him?”

“Yeah,” Makoto said. “Kyoko, I promise I’ll be fine.”

“If you say so,” Kyoko said, moving out of Makoto’s way. “Just keep your guard up.”

Makoto made his way to the fountain once more.

“You’re late,” Izuru said.

“One of my classmates held me up,” Makoto said as he scratched his cheek. “She’s worried about me.”

Izuru said nothing and Makoto laughed awkwardly.

“Anyways, let’s just head to my dorm,” Makoto said. “I’m sure she means well.”

After hanging out with Izuru for a week, Makoto could only be sure of one thing.

He wasn’t any closer to Izuru Kamukura. Not even by an inch.

“What are you waiting for?” Junko had asked him. “You’ve known him for a week, which is a boring time for nothing to be happening…”

He had no answer for her, and she knew that.

Changing her appearance quickly, she had put on her glasses once more. “Your best bet is to ask him out now, Makoto.”

“You’d be surprised at the odds,” Junko had advised him. “Just go with your heart or whatever you feel is right.”

“Izuru,” Makoto began, much like the same way they had first talked. “There’s something I want to tell you.”

Izuru stared at him with unreadable eyes.

“Remember that person I wanted to ask out?” Makoto asked. “Well, I think I’m finally going to do it.”

“Is that so?” Izuru asked. “And why are you telling me this?”

“Because…” Makoto began. “That person is you.”

Izuru for once looked a bit surprised before it was quickly masked up.

After Izuru didn’t respond, Makoto started to freak out.

“I mean, this doesn’t have to change anything about our relationship…!” Makoto said quickly. “I mean we can still be friends…!”

“How quickly you lose your calm,” Izuru said. “It’s almost amusing.”

“H-huh…? What do you mean…?”

“I was wrong in my original judgment of you, Makoto Naegi,” Izuru said. “I do believe we should at least attempt a romantic relationship.”

“Um…!”

“Of course, most partners kiss each other, correct?”

“K-kiss…?!” Makoto asked. “Um… that’s a bit…”

“Ahem,” Makoto said. “It’s a bit too soon to kiss, Izuru…”

“Oh,” is all Izuru said.

From a far distance, two girls watched in horror as Makoto Naegi and Izuru Kamukura officially started dating.

“There’s no way,” Sayaka hissed. “There’s no way they’re getting together.”

“Maybe we could both take Izuru down,” Mukuro offered. “We can split Makoto that way.”

From an even farther distance, two girls watched in both amusement and sadness.

“It’s kinda a shame Makoto and Izuru got together, huh?” Junko asked in a high pitched voice.

“Maybe it’s for the better,” Kyoko said. “They might be able to balance each other out.”

“That’s so sweet of you to say, Kyoko,” Junko said. “I’m just really interested to see how this plays out…!”

**Author's Note:**

> This one took forever to write, I am so sorry Wesley that we were up until 8 am editing this.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the universe where everyone is attracted to Makoto.
> 
> I need to sleep.
> 
> Working Title: "Non-Despair Time, Makoto Is Finally The Ultimate Lucky Student!"


End file.
